Meant For You
by Shellc
Summary: BuffyWWE Buffy goes to visit her older sister
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Meant For You Part 1  
Author: weans2001**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: WWE belongs to Vince McMahon.BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon**

**Feedback: Please**

**Summary: Buffy goes to visit her big sister needing a break from Sunnydale.**

**It was quiet, way too quiet and that was the way he liked it.He needed the peace.He had spent the last few days listening**

**to his girlfriend moan and groan about her ex. He knew when he got together with Lita that she could be moody but he**

**didn't think anybody could be this bad.To be honest the only thing keeping him with the redhead was the sex but even**

**that was getting boring.  
**

**On screen she came across as this cool chick but she was anything but.She was more of a bimbo than Stacy**

**and that was saying something. **

**When she and her mate Trish got together it was like being back at school with all the gossiping.**

**More than once he's actually walked out of his and Lita's hotel room and crashed with Tommy because of the pair of them.  
**

**"Son of a bitch"**

He had been too busy thinking he hadn't noticed the girl in front of him until he banged into her and

**sent her and her bags flying.**

"Sorry', he said holding out a hand to help her up.

"What?", he shrugged.

She was looking at him as if he had three head.Shaking his head he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her back to her feet and bent down to retrieve her bags.

**When he returned his attention to her, she was still staring at him or rather at his hair.He laughed.**

"What's so funny",thegirl asked starting to get mad at this stranger.

First he knocked her down and now he was laughing at her. He held his hand out.

**"Lets go get a drink", he smiled.**

"Ok", shenodded She knew this was stupid but for once she didn't care.

**They went to a cafe just a few minutes down the beach.She was sitting at the table while he got their drinks.**

Whilst waiting in line he looked over. She was gorgeous.The typical American cheerleader type but only on the surface.

**For some reason he knew it was a mask.She was hiding something and he wanted to know why.He took the cups and made his way to their table.**

**"Here you go little one", he passed her a cup of coffee.**

Smiling at him she reached over and grabbed a sachet of sugar, accidentally hitting his hand.

"Oops sorry", she grinned settling back down and taking a sip of her drink.

"You do know that's bad for you right?', he looked over.

"Yeah but that's why it's so good".

They sat in silence for a while. She could feel him staring at her and not knowing what to say kept her head down.

**"So what's your name then?', he asked.**

"Buffy Summers", she held out her hand

"I'm Scott',he shook it

"What are you doing here",he reluctantly let go of her hand.

**"Visiting my sister",she answered staring at her watch.**

**"Oh bugger', she sighed 'I'm supposed to be meeting her in five minutes", she said getting up.**

**Not know why Scott followed her out the door and down the path**

"Here" he said handing her a piece of paper with his number on it. "If you have some time before you leave".

**She suddenly stopped and looked at him**

"Sod this",she groaned.She grabbed him and smashed his mouth to hers.

**He pushed her against the wall as her hands slid down his back. Scott broke away from her mouth and started nuzzling her neck as she ran her hands through**

**his braids.His hand was making its way to her breast when they were interrupted.**

"Oh my god it's Raven.Can we get your autograph?",he turned around to seea few kids.

When he had signed the last autograph he turned back but she was gone.

**"Shit" he cursed and made his way back to the hotel.**

**Buffy ran all the way to the station and got there just as Lita was arriving**

"Hurry up blondie", she shouted out of the window of the car.

Buffy groaned.

**"It's the bitches of eastwick she thought as she got in the car next to Stacy.**

"You'll have to stay in the room tonight", Lita said while fixing her hair in the mirror.

"We are all going out and you'll never get in the club", Trish sneered at her.

Buffy took no notice "I could snap you like a twig, Barbie", she smiled to herself.

**"Fine by me", she replied not bothering to look at her.**

**Maybe this had been a mistake.They may have been sisters but they couldn't have been more different. Willow was more her sister than Lita. The redhead**

**had left home before Buffy had been called so Lita had no idea that her sister was the Slayer.**

When she got in the hotel room and got settled she phoned Willow. 

**"Hello", she said too cheerily for Buffy's liking.**

"I really need to talk", Buffy said with a lump in her throat. Over the next few hours she explained everything including all about Scott.

**"Everyone's allowed a mistake Buf", Willow tried to calm her down.**

"That's the thing Will, it wasn't a mistake.If that crowd hadn't turned up i don't think we would have stopped".

She was interrupted by the door opening and a crowd walking in headed by Lita.

"Excuse me i'm trying to sleep", she frowned.

"Tough",Lita grinned. 

**"I'm paying for the room so i'm using it".**

"Where's Raven?", Trish asked coming over.

"Who the hell is Raven?", Buffy growled completely pissed off at her older sister

"My man", she smiled "He's getting some glasses from Jeff's room".

**Buffy stormed into the bathroom to calm down. She counted to ten and walked out the door and straight into someone's chest.**

"Buffy i'd like you to meet Raven"

**"Raven this is my little sister"**

Buffy looked up straight into the eyes of Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Meant For You Part 2

Pairing: Buffy/Scott

Rating: M

Feedback: Please

Disclaimer: Buffy is property of Joss Whedon. WWE is property of Vince McMahon

Summary: Now that Scott and Buffy are reunited will Lita put a spanner in the works.

"Hey", Buffy smiled holding out her hand to Scott. Confused he took it. He honestly did not have a clue what to say. "Well at least say hello back", Lita scolded him. Shaking his head he smiled "Sorry about that,miles away".

"Lit get over here now", a tall blonde yelled. Without a word, Lita walked away leaving the pair of them together.

"You're lucky this room is packed or you would have a black eye by now", Buffy scowled at him.

Scott started to get mad "Excuse me you were just as much a part of it as me little one",he was cut off withBuffy's glare. God this girl was beautiful..

"I………", the slayer was interrupted by her sister calling her over. She walked over to where she was standing with Trish and Stacy. She could see the sneer on the two  
blondes faces "Here we go she thought".

"What's up", she smiled putting on the fake smile that she was used to using for her sibling.

"Trish was just telling me how her little brother never done well on his SAT's", she explained.

"And this has what to do with me", Buffy was confused.

"Well I was just telling her he couldn't have done as bad as you.", she laughed.

"I know blondes are supposed to be dumb but they rewrote the rules for Buf-Buf", she guffawed knowing her sister hated that nickname.

"Really funny Lit", she groaned. "Think that up yourself".

Stacy towered over her "You don't ever talk to my friend like that again you little waste of space".

Buffy tensed as Trish joined in. "Yeah Lita told us you were a freak of nature better hope you don't burn the room down".

"Screw you ,you whore", Buffy snarled before turning towards the door. She felt Stacy reach for her but easily dodged her arm and walked out the hotel room before she forgot that she wasn't allowed to kill humans.

Scott watched her walk out knowing that Lita and her cronies had said something to her. He felt sorry for her Lita had filled him in on the Buffy's history and why she had to relocate to Sunnydale. She sounded like a very confused woman.

He stood up to follow her out the door but as he walked over he was stopped by Jeff.

"Buff isn't it?", the green haired guy said. "Here have my room tonight", handing her the key before pulling Scott into another room with him.

"What the hell was that about?', the older man shouted.

"That's the girl from today isn't it?", Jeff threw back and was answered by a nod as he sat down on the bed.

"Don't do it man.I know Lit isn't the nicest girl in the world but she doesn't deserve this."

Scott just stared at his before walking over to the bed and sitting beside him. "I don't know what it is but there's something about her.She makes me feel….. I can't explain it but",he stopped.

They sat in silence. "Go and talk to her", Jeff smiled handing him the other key. "And i mean just talk"

He gave the other man a pat on the shoulder then made his way to the door before stopping and turning round

"GO", Jeff shouted him out of the room.

"Should I do this or not", he wondered aloud as he got to the room.

He was just about to leave when the door opened and Buffy appeared

"What?', she stopped when she saw him.

"Screw this", he growled and picked her up before pulling her head towards him and smashing his mouth to hers. For a minute he was scared she was going to react him but then he felt her responding. Moving into the room he slammed the door with his foot and walked over to the bed. He kissed her forehead as he placed her on it. He realised just how small she was when he was looking down at her. Her eyes were hypnotising him and he couldn't stop this even if he wanted to.He lay beside her on the bed and stroked her arm as he nuzzled her neck. He didn't think he could get any harder but her purr proved him wrong.

Buffy pulled his head to hers and restarted the kiss.She felt his hands moving around her , undressing her. Pulling himself up so he could remove it she moaned at the loss of contact. . Taking a hold of her hip with one hand he nibbled her neck before kissing her stomach .He gave her a grin before reaching his tongue out and restarting the kiss. Buffy's back arched she had never felt anything like this before with Riley hell even Angel hadn't been this good.

Getting impatient she started pulling his shirt. Scott reluctantly moved so she could get it off him and it was flung on the floor. Instead of going back to what he was doing he took her head in his hands and placed kisses all over her face ending on her lips.Smiling into the kiss Buffy pulled her arms up and around his shoulders. "I think we are still a little overdressed", she purred .Standing up he pulled his pants off before rejoining Buffy on the bed.

Before he knew what was happening he was flipped over and was now looking up at the most gorgeous female he had ever seen.Leaning over she started kissing and sucking her way down his chest.

For the rest of the night she was just Buffy, not the Slayer and he was Scott, not the man everyone thought he was. Just two people who were attracted to each other and were acting on it.

Afterwards as she lay her head on his shoulder. It seemed so quiet and peaceful. He looked down to see Buffy was asleep and he followed her. 

The rays of the sun woke him up. Getting his bearings he turned around and saw an empty bed.Where the hell is she he thought as he got up. Was last night a mistake or the best thing that had happened to him. He got up and showered before making his way down to breakfast.

He saw Lita sitting with her hangers on but pretended he hadn't noticed her. He got a glass of Orange Juice and made his way over to where Matt and Jeff were sitting.

"Have any of you seen Buffy?', there was no point denying anything as Jeff knew where he was last night.

"Don't know mate ask Lit", he said biting down on his toast.

Scott groaned. He wasn't looking forward to this . He got up and made his way over to his supposed girlfriend's table.

"Hey", he smiled. "I haven't seen Buffy since last night .Is anything wrong with her?'.

"No she had to go back to Sunnydale. Her old dragon of a mother died last night………", when she turned around Scott was already half way out the door.


End file.
